


Movie Night

by Likitty



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likitty/pseuds/Likitty
Summary: Yosuke loved his part-time job at the local DVD store.  He also loved the rule that required him to check the quality of the DVDs.  In theory, he would check the DVDs for scratches and skipping, but in reality, he and Yu were able to have free weekly movie nights.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Movie Night

After the door incident, life had been pretty mundane for Yu and Yosuke. The first-year university courses focused on general education topics and were fairly simple, even for Yosuke. Despite the wacky cast of characters that had been their teachers, they had gotten a decent education at Yasogami High. They had both gotten part-time jobs, as well. Yu worked many part-time jobs, despite Yosuke’s protests that he was not sure their university allowed him to work that many hours. Yosuke had refused to use his dad’s influence to get placed at a Junes, and instead worked on the media floor of the local Book-Off.

Yosuke loved working at Book-Off. He knew most of the music very well and was able to make a lot of sales based on his recommendations of lesser known records and CDs. He also loved the rule that required him to check the quality of the DVDs. In theory, he would check the DVDs for scratches and skipping, but in reality, he and Yu were able to have free weekly movie nights.

“I’m back!” Yosuke announced as he stepped through the (cursed) doorway and toed his shoes off in the entryway, replacing them with the orange house slippers Yu had bought for him when they first moved in.

“Welcome home!” came the reply.

Yosuke followed the sound of Yu and the clattering of pots and pans into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge as he said, “No need to cook tonight, partner.” Yu looked up at him, and Yosuke held up a plastic bag from the local grocery store. “I picked up sushi from AEON on the way home,” he explained with a grin.

Yu broke into a relieved smile. “You’re a lifesaver,” he said as he began putting the cookware away and pouring them both tea from the electric kettle. He handed the cups to Yosuke and explained as Yosuke rearranged the cups and bags in his hands, “I was this close to having to cook with tofu that was a week past its expiration date. Did you know that expired soft tofu _melts_?”

Yosuke grimaced and commented, “Sometimes, it amazes me that you survived that year with the Dojimas. I still can’t believe that you ate Nanako-chan’s science project that one time.” He moved into the living room, chuckling at Yu’s shocked expression as his partner tried to formulate a witty retort.

Yosuke placed the sushi and tea on the tea table in front of the couch and moved to set up the DVD player. He could hear Yu shuffling into the living room behind him and plopping onto the couch. Yu finally supplied weakly, “…in my defense, I had just gotten home from basketball practice and that was one of the more edible things that has been in that fridge.” Yosuke snickered and opened one of the stack of DVDs he had brought home from Book-Off. “What are we watching tonight?” Yu asked.

Yosuke studied the English title on the case and sounded out, “ _Awaa deirii bureddo…_ ” He passed the DVD case back to Yu without waiting for a response. “It’s some American film.”

“Our Daily Bread,” Yu read the title with the precise English pronunciation their teachers had always praised him for before translating the title back into Japanese for Yosuke. “It’s a romantic comedy about a man and a woman who work at rival bakeries.”

“Huh.” Yosuke placed the disc in the DVD player and moved to sit next to Yu on the couch. “You cool watching this one, partner?” he asked as Yu placed the case back on the tea table and began to divvy up the food.

“Fine by me,” came the good-natured reply, and Yosuke nodded and started the movie.

The two ate their sushi quickly as the movie started with a montage of a city that Yosuke assumed was New York while bubbly music played in the background. Suddenly the happy atmosphere of the opening was interrupted as the man and woman on the cover of the DVD case bumped into each other, spilling coffee and pastries everywhere. The woman began yelling in rapid-fire English that Yosuke couldn’t decipher.

“Oh, crap!” Yosuke exclaimed as he paused the movie. “I forgot to turn on the subtitles.” He hit the subtitle button on the remote, confused when the only option that popped up was for English.

Yu sat up and watched Yosuke fiddle with the remote. “Maybe there’s a Japanese track under ‘Audio’,” he supplied helpfully. Yosuke tried that button too, but nothing changed.

Yosuke groaned, “Shit, this is actually an American DVD.” He stood up and moved to change movies, but Yu grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the couch with a ungraceful squawk coming from Yosuke.

Yu took the remote and turned the volume up a few notches. He said resolutely, in his “Investigation Team voice” that left no room for argument, “I’ll translate.”

Yosuke attempted to protest weakly that it was really no problem, but Yu leveled him with a look that had him sighing and saying, “If you say so,” and unpausing the movie.

\-----

As it turned out, Yu was a really good translator. Yosuke found himself enthralled by the love-hate relationship between the man and the woman as Yu murmured a running commentary in his ear. Over the course of the movie, Yu had shifted in closer to be heard over the television and had slung his arm around Yosuke’s shoulders.

The man and the woman were now collaborating to come up with a new recipe for a local baking competition, and Yu said, “They’re adding shoes as a secret ingredient to make their pie dough light and airy.”

Yosuke blinked and asked, “Uh, partner? I don’t think ‘shoes’ is the right word.”

Yu paused for a moment, confused, before he corrected hastily, “Choux cream.” Yosuke could see Yu’s cheeks turning red under the blue light cast off by the TV.

Yosuke snickered. “Shoes,” he repeated. He couldn’t contain his increasingly hysterical laughter as he said, “Even _I_ know choux cream!” Yu smirked and eventually joined in the hysterics, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in Yosuke’s neck. As they calmed down and turned back to the TV, Yosuke wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and stared at the screen, where the man and woman were now apparently not talking to one another. “I think I missed something,” he commented matter-of-factly.

Yu watched in silence for a moment before he said, “The man started using and advertising their secret ingredient at his bakery. I guess was from the woman’s mom’s recipe.”

“The shoes?” Yosuke asked with a smirk.

“Mom has been using Converse in her recipes since she opened the bakery in the 1960s,” Yu replied without missing a beat.

Everything worked out in the end, and the man and woman won the competition, fell in love, and reopened the woman’s mom’s bakery, with Yu making increasingly cheesy shoe puns the entire time. Yosuke sat up and stretched as the credits rolled, before turning to Yu with a smile and asking, “You up for one more, partner?”

Yu nodded and stood up to turn down the lights as Yosuke replaced the disc with another American movie, which thankfully had subtitles. Yosuke moved back towards the couch, and after a split-second hesitation, sat down where he had been before, with his thigh pressed up against Yu’s and Yu’s arm around his shoulder.

They sat in companionable silence in the dark, watching as the burly action hero climbed the side of the building to rescue his pretty wife from the evil crime boss. Despite a plot that Yosuke should have found more interesting than the first movie, he found himself struggling to stay awake. Yu wordlessly shifted to guide Yosuke’s head to his shoulder, and Yosuke closed his eyes as the bad guys’ helicopter began shooting at the hero.

\-----

Yosuke woke up on the couch sometime later. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, Yosuke realized he must have slept through the end of the movie. A puff of air hit his forehead, and he jumped as he realized that he wasn’t alone.

He was wedged between Yu and the back of the couch. Yu had his arms wrapped tightly around Yosuke and was sleeping soundly. Yosuke lightly shook Yu’s shoulder and whispered, “Hey, partner!” He frowned when Yu didn’t so much as budge.

Trying to replicate some of his finer moments from the Midnight Channel (a few slips aside, he had been very agile, thank you very much!), Yosuke lifted his leg and hooked it over the back of the couch and wriggled as he tried to extricate himself from Yu’s grip. Yu murmured something that sounded suspiciously like a luchador move and squeezed Yosuke tighter.

Yosuke sighed and dropped his leg. He poked Yu’s shoulder and said quietly, “If I wake up with a stiff neck, you’re paying for 20 minutes in a massage chair.” Adjusting himself as much as he could in Yu’s iron grip, he rested his head against Yu’s chest and pressed his cold feet up against Yu’s, which were clad in a pair of black house slippers that matched his. Yosuke fell asleep quickly after that, not minding at all that he’d have to check over the DVD quality of the movies in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I always planned on coming back to add a few more one-shots to this series! A few cultural and author notes:
> 
> -Book-Off is a used book and media chain store in Japan.  
> -AEON is a chain of department stores in Japan. The basements of most Japanese department stores have pre-made food and food-based gift sets available for purchase.  
> -A tea table (chabudai) is a low Japanese table used for eating. It's the kind of table the Dojimas had in front of their TV.  
> -My headcanon is that Yu went to international schools (or Japanese schools with strong English immersion programs) for most of his life.  
> -Choux cream in Japanese is "shuu kuriimu" and is a relatively common dessert in Japan. The Japanese word for shoe is "kutsu."  
> -One of the randomly generated dreams that you can have in P4 involves you and a Social Link wearing luchador masks and wrestling.
> 
> Please leave a comment! All feedback is welcome.


End file.
